


Natalia

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [200]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Implications of Canon-Typical Violence, Romantic Relationship, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia was even more ruthless than the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



> Prompt by ivotedforsaxon at the LJ Comment Fic community: [Any, any/any, _You're a bad little love / And I'm yours_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/575829.html?thread=80627541#t80627541)

If possible, Natalia was even more ruthless than the Winter Soldier. He couldn't help but admire her, the way she fought, the way she lied, the way she seduced him smoothly and he took her without regret.  
  
"You're a bad little love," he told her, metal fingers cold against her throat.  
  
She bared her teeth and kissed him.


End file.
